


Side to Side

by JulzSnape



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Based on a Ariana Grande song, Felching, Gallavich, M/M, Mild Comeplay, One Shot, PWP, Power Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Riding, Rimming, Shameless, Side to Side, Top Ian Gallagher, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulzSnape/pseuds/JulzSnape
Summary: Mickey Milkovich was a greedy bottom and nothing on the planet could make him ashamed of that fact.My very first Shameless fic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is my very first Shameless fic. I got the idea after hearing Ariana Grande's song Side to Side, which is pretty hilarious. Go look up the lyrics and watch the music video. It's basically a giant metaphor, and it inspired me. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. This takes place in that magical time where Ian and Mickey actually seemed like they gave a fuck about each other...

Mickey Milkovich was a greedy bottom and nothing on the planet could make him ashamed of that fact. The only thing he loved more than getting fucked into the mattress was riding Ian so hard he couldn’t walk straight the next day…no pun intended.

Mickey loved the steady up and down motion, the burn in his thighs, and the stretch in places that normally didn’t get stretched. Sometimes when they were really into it, Mickey would prop himself up, hands clenched to the headboard so tight that his knuckles turned white, and let Ian slam into him from below. But his favorite would always be that steady ride that turned fast and hard with no warning.

Mickey hissed as he felt Ian’s dull nails dig into the flesh of his ass, pulling him down even harder onto the taller man’s cock as Mickey rode him with abandon. His hands were on either side of his lover’s head as he leaned forward and snagged the redhead’s swollen lips with his own.

He had never really been into kissing before. His hook-ups before Ian usually consisted of some of the South Side’s raunchiest girls though, so that might have been part of it. Mickey had never really understood the importance of a kiss, and the intimacy and passion it added to sex. Even after he had started hooking up with Ian, it took him a long time to work up to kissing, and a while after that to feel comfortable with it. Now Mickey loved kissing; he craved Ian’s lips, the slide of his tongue against his own, and the way Ian would nip at his bottom lip and suck on his top lip. Sex wasn’t sex without their lips pressed together.

Ian shifted and his cock pushed in even deeper than before, and Mickey’s whole body shuddered as Ian slammed against his prostate. He started riding Ian harder, his breath coming out in harsh pants and breathy moans as Ian grunted and gripped his hips with large, sweaty hands.

“Fuck, Mick. I’m close,” Ian panted, biting his lip as Mickey sped up even more.

“Don’t you dare stop,” Mickey warned as he slammed himself down on Ian’s cock over and over again. He knew he was going to be sore as fuck tomorrow, but he didn’t really care. It didn’t get any better than this.

“Stop what? You’re the one doing the fucking,” Ian chuckled, which quickly turned into a moan as Mickey clenched around him in retaliation.

Mickey smirked at Ian as he snapped his hips down to meet Ian’s thrusts. “Smart ass. Fuckin’ touch me already,” Mickey demanded, making Ian grin as he gripped the shorter man’s cock and began stroking him in time with their rapid thrusts.

Mickey keened as Ian sent him into ecstasy from his pistoning hips and his slick grip. “Fuck, Ian. _Fuck_ ,” he groaned as he felt his climax creeping up his spine and simmering low in his belly. With a few more carefully aimed thrusts, Mickey was coming with a choked moan, painting Ian’s chest white. Ian grunted as Mickey’s orgasm sent him over the edge, and he was spilling himself deep in his lover as Mickey ground down on his cock, riding Ian through his climax.

Mickey collapsed on top of Ian, causing the redhead to huff out an exasperated laugh. “Did you tire yourself out already? Thought you said you were gonna ride me until the sun came up.”

Mickey groaned as he carefully lifted himself off of Ian and rolled to the side, his head propped on Ian’s chest, probably getting his own come in his damn hair. Oh well.

“Aye, give me a fuckin’ minute. It’s not like you’re ready to go again yet either, tough guy.”

Ian sat up and leaned over Mickey, a wicked grin on his face that made Mickey’s cock twitch with interest. “Turn over.”

“There’s no fuckin’ way you’re hard again, Gallagher.”

Mickey huffed in mock annoyance as Ian started to roll him over onto his stomach. The guy could be pushy as fuck sometimes, but Mickey not-so-secretly liked it.

“No, I’m not, but I bet I can get you hard again really quick,” Ian said as Mickey turned his head to the side so he wasn’t being smothered by the pillow that smelled like Ian’s shampoo.

“Oh yeah? How are you gonna do – _holy fuck!_ ” Mickey gasped as he felt the hot, persistent pressure of Ian’s tongue lapping at his fucked-out hole. He moaned, probably more obscenely than he intended, but feeling Ian lick his own come out of him made Mickey’s entire body feel like it was on fire.

“You like that?” Ian asked in a teasing voice before putting his mouth to much better use, as far as Mickey was concerned.

“Jesus Christ, Gallagher, you’re a fuckin’ wildcard,” Mickey panted as Ian slicked his tongue in and out of his lover. Mickey jolted as Ian’s lips closed around his hole and he actually _sucked_.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Ian chuckled with his mouth still pressed to Mickey’s hole, and Mickey felt his eyes roll into the back of his head at the vibrations. He started pressing back against Ian’s tongue, gasping as his lover fucked him slowly in and out, lapping at the stretched muscles every so often.

Mickey was close to coming again when Ian pulled away, making the other man almost sob at the loss.

“Told you I could get you hard again pretty quick.”

“You better put something in my ass right fuckin’ now, or I’m coming without you.”

Ian chuckled against Mickey’s hole again, and the shorter man was coming with a strangled shout for the second time in less than fifteen minutes.

***

The next morning, Ian was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal, having formed the habit of getting up early to take his pills and eat breakfast, or he’d get the shakes really bad. He heard grumbling and rustling around before Mickey came stumbling out of his room, his hair a wild mess and partially stuck down on one side. He glared half-heartedly at the redhead, who smiled beatifically at him from the couch.

“You’re way too fuckin’ cheerful in the morning.”

“What can I say? Had a pretty good night,” Ian quipped, his smile growing as he caught the grin forming on Mickey’s face.

“Yeah, it _was_ a pretty damn good night,” Mickey said before heading into the kitchen to get himself some cereal. Ian wisely kept his mouth shut at his boyfriend’s slightly stilted gait, and felt a spark of pride in his chest.

He loved it when he made Mickey walk side to side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
